Shining Rain
by misaxx
Summary: Renji and Byakuya! Yaoi contained! If you really dont wanna read it, dont waste your time ; Please review, cause I plan to make more chapters! GO YAOI :D
1. Feelings

**Read this: I don't own Bleach or any of the reffering names of characters from the show. ^__^ Mkay thanks.**

Shining Rain

Chp 1 - Feelings

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Renji closed his eyes and let the wind brush his red silky hair upon his cheeks. He lay in the field of grass just beyond the Soul Society. Laying his head back, he loosened his muscles and relaxed. He had many thoughts on his mind. Mainly about his Captian, Kuchiki Byakuya. He didn't know how to feel, what to say or do. He was very confused about his feelings.

He took a deep breath and thought to himself "_It's such a wonderful day, beautiful weather... Why am I like this_?" As he thought that, the sun went away. Suddenly, he felt water dripping on his face, splashing off his skin. "_What the.. It was just sunny, it cant be rain_!" Renji thought. He opened his eyes he looked up, expecting to see dark clouds, but instead he saw none other than his Captain.

"There you are Abarai. Everyones in the pool, and they wanted me to get you so you can join. It's volleyball today. Boys vs. Girls." Byakuya said. Renji was blushing scarlet from surprise.

".. Uh.. Yeah ill be there in a few.." Renji replied. Stuttering as he spoke. He jumped up and looked his Captain in the eyes still blushing slightly. "I'll go change." He moved his legs fast so he wouldnt get anymore embarrased.

-------------------

Everyone at the pool was having a blast. They were screaming and splashing around. Renji decided to put on a smile for everyone. But eventually he didnt have to put it on, it was there naturally. He completely forgot about all his feelings about his Captain. Byakuya had to leave early because he had things to take care of. Renji was laughing at how many times the girls would gasp when the ball hit the water and got their hair wet. They werent very good sport players, but on the field they kicked ass.

"Hey, I'm bored... Oh! I know, Ken-Chan! Let's have a limbo line!" Yachiru said.

Ichigo who was sitting in a tree (he wouldn't play volleyball cause he was too immature to see girls jumping around in bikinis) jumped down, "Hey little shit, we don't even have anything to play limbo _with_!"

Yachiru laughed, "Yes we do silly!" she glanced at everyone who stared at her with stupidity. When no one got it she finally concluded, "We use our swords!"

"Fuck that!" Ichigo said, climbing back into the tree.

"Hm. Your just.." Yachiru turned around and glared at him, "_Scared_."

"No I'm not!" Ichigo insisted. "I'll play then."

He jumped from the tree yet again and got behind Renji in line. There were about 5 people in front of Renji. Rukia pressed the play button on the boom box and the game began.

The line was moving quite smoothly. Some people started to dance to the music in line and Ichigo decided to dance too. But all in one second the person who was in front of Renji just got out of the limbo swords, Ichigo fell, and Renji was walking foreward to the limbo swords. Since the floor was wet from everyone splashing in the pool, Ichigo slipped, going face first into Renji. Renji on the otherhand slipped on the water also, crashing _into_ the limbo swords, which cut him quite severely. It all happened so fast no one knew what was going on.

Ikkaku screamed because he just shined his head and blood got on it.

Rukia broke the boom box because she was spazzing out and wasn't looking at what button she pushed.

Yumichika was running around to get a mirror to see if he was still beautiful.

Histugaya was trying to carry Matsumoto since she got drunk.

.. So basically it was all chaos.

Ichigo was attempting to get up, but failed because he twisted his leg. He managed to make his way off Renji crawling with his hands. He flopped over on his back, breathing heavily. He examined his leg and it wasnt too bad.

"Kurosaki-San!! Are you okay?!" Orohime shouted from across the pool area.

"Yeah, I think I--" But Ichigo was cut off.

Everyone was still. It was perfectly silent. No one dared to speak.

"I'm glad your quiet now." Said a familiar voice. "I could here you from back in the Soul Society."

Everyone looked up to where the voice came. There stood Captain of squad 6, Kuchiki Byakuya. He glanced around the pool area and noticed what had happened.

"Everyone, leave unless you are injured. I will deal with them."

Orohime looked over at him in a 'are you sure' kind of way. Byakuya nodded. Once everyone left, it was only him, Renji and Ichigo.

Byakuya went over to Ichigo first, laying his hand on his wounded leg. Renji felt a little bit of jelousy form inside him. "Well I'm no doctor, but I would say your fine for now," Byakuya said. "Go see Orohime if you wish, but its nothing too serious."

Ichigo got up saying thanks, and left the pool area. Renji's wounds didn't hurt so bad once Byakuya was there. Renji looked into his Captain's dreamy eyes. He loved his face, his muscles, his features.. And this time, he was positive he loved _him. _

-------------------

Byakuya's hands were soft and warm. They were very comforting to all Renji's cuts. Renji closed his eyes in delight but made it look like pain, not wanting his Captain to know his true feelings.

"Oh, I'm sorry.. Am I hurting you?" Byakuya said.

"No, I'm fine. Just a little dizzy, thats all." Renji replied opening his eyes and smiled at his Captain.

Then Renji closed his eyes again, and this time fell alseep in Byakuya's arms. Byakuya bent foreward examining Renji's cuts on his abs, and works his way up. Too his chest. Then too his neck. And finally to his face. Where Renji was breathing ever so softly. "_I wonder what he dreams of.." _ Byakuya thought and bent even more closer to Renji's mouth. He could practically taste his breath. Then Byakuya placed his lips on Renji's and shut his eyes. And let it sit there, until he felt something wet on his lips. He opened his eyes and saw Renji awake, and it was his tounge asking for a way in so it could explore Byakuya's mouth. Then Renji felt a drop of water land on his cheek, and roll down his face.

He split from Byakuya and looked up, when, this time, he _did_ see dark clouds. And it started to pour rain. Then Renji went back to Byakuya's mouth and he let his tounge back in. And they kissed for what seemed like forever, in the pouring, shining rain.


	2. Dreams & Reality

**Heyy :) **

**Sorry for taking so long on this chapter. It's short, but it will do. ^^**

**Please review!!**

---------------------------

Renji woke up from the best dream of his life. _"That was a dream, right?" _He sat up and looked around his room, noticing his alarm clock read 4:40 am. He flopped himself onto his pillows, and thought about his dream. He could remember every second of it. As though he had lived it. _"O-ohh... What if it _wasn't_ a dream?!" _

He jumped out of bed to get a glass of water, hoping it would calm him down. He sat drinking his water, still lingering on the dream. _"The feel of Byakuya's lips on mine.. Could it actually have happened?" _He took deep breaths. He really hoped it happened, but if he asked his Captain to know what happened..

The anxiety of the questions he had made him put pressure on the glass of water he was holding. Then suddenly the glass broke, scattering shards of glass all over the kitchen. Luckly Renji wasn't cut. Then, Renji remembered swords, water, and blood. He felt his abs, the exact spot where Byakuya had touched him. And in that very spot, was a scar from the swords. Renji took in a deep breath.

_"So if the part where Ichigo slipped is true, then wouldn't that mean..? We really _did_ kiss?" _Renji stood there dumbfounded. It took a while for it all to sink into Renji's head. Renji was so happy, he quickly cleaned up his kitchen and ran to his room to get ready for work.

--------------------------

Byakuya sat in his office filling out paperwork. He set his pen down, and covered his face with his hands. He wished he could erase the memory of last night. Whatever he tried, nothing worked. It all just kept coming back to him. Even though he wanted to forget everything, a part of him wanted to remember the soft touch of his Lieutenant. Not just remember it, but actually re-live it. He wanted to feel his soft skin rub upon his own, the grasp of Renji's beautiful hands on his waist, and even the smell and taste of his breath.

Just as Byakuya got lost in thoughts, someone knocked on his door. Byakuya jolted from surprise. He quickly picked up his pen and started writing where he left off. "Come in." He said. He lifted up his head to see who came.

Renji peeked his head through the door, not opening it all the way. He smiled shyly, making his Captain blush a little. Byakuya quickly looked back down, to hide his face. Renji slid through the door. "Um.. Captain. Yamamoto-Sensei would like a word with you."

"Alright" Byakuya responded. He pushed himself up from his chair.

"Wait, Captain." Renji protested, taking a small step foreward.

"What?"

"I would like to talk to you for a short moment before you head off."

Byakuya stood up. "Yes?"

"Last night.. What happened? I saw my scars this morning.. But I remember faintly." Renji lied, hoping to get the answer he was searching for.

Byakuya's eyes widened, but he shot Renji a look. Byakuya spoke to Renji in a rude, irritated tone. "You slipped, and I came to help your wounds. That's all. Now if you'd please excuse me, Yamamoto is waiting." He quickly left his office, leaving Renji all alone.

----------------------------------------

**Like it? **

**Well then don't sit around day dreaming about it!  
Write a review! :D**


	3. Knowing

**Here's the next chapter :D**

**I really hope that you guys enjoy it!! I personally think it's really good. :P**

**-------------**

Renji stood in his Captain's office. His legs felt very stiff. His heart ached. He wanted to stay there, just hoping that his Captain would return, giving him a better answer. He wanted to know. He _needed _to know.

After a few moments of thinking, Renji decided that he would leave. He walked down the hallway with his head down, looking at his repeatedly slow moving feet. Something hit his left arm and shoulder. He looked and his eyes met with Byakuya's. For only a spilt second, which for Renji felt like a lifetime, he gazed into the depths of Byakuya's eyes. It seemed like he knew everything. The emotions, senses, everything.

-------------

"I'll get right to it, Yamamoto-Sensei." Byakuya got up from the chair, and bowed.

He started out the hallway, lost in his thoughts. He barely heard, or noticed for that matter, his Lieutenant coming from the opposite direction. Before he knew it, he hit Renji on the left side. He looked over in surprise to see Renji, who was staring at him, also appearing to be deep in thought_. "I never noticed how... beautiful Renji's eyes are."_ Byakuya thought to himself.

It seemed like the longest of time that they were there, staring into eachother's eyes. But at the same time, it was too short. Byakuya wanted it to last forever. The sensation of looking into such beauty. The calming aroma that surrounded Byakuya. He felt like nothing else mattered. Nothing else, but knowing the person he cared most about was right before him.

But right as Byakuya was thinking, the connection split. Their eyes didn't meet anymore. He suddenly felt alone and lost. He was confused. He didn't know what to think. He blinked, hoping it would help clear up his mind. He wanted to go back to his office, so he started to walk, but then he tripped over his own feet. Not falling, but loosing his balance. He quickly caught himself and hurried back to his office to think things over.

-------------

Once in his office, Byakuya was free to roam in his thoughts. He sat down behind his desk and buried his face in his hands. _"Why do I feel like this? Why him? Out of all the people in this fucking world.. I just.. I can't believe it.. These feelings.. W-why.." _For once, Byakuya wanted to cry. He almost did, but someone bursted into his office, scaring the hell out of him.

Byakuya looked up with wide eyes.

"I know." Renji said, almost yelled, trying to state it strongly, "I saw it in your eyes. Please, Captain, please.. Don't deny it." His voice died down at the end, almost to a whisper, "I saw it. I'm sure I did." He was now whispering. He lowered his head, trying to hide the tears forming in his eyes.

There was a minute of silence, and then Byakuya spoke. "I-I can't. I can't. I can't." He was shaking his head. Renji looked up, a tear rolling down his cheek. His flawless cheek. Byakuya took in a breath, held it for a while, then let it out.

"I love you" He said.

-----------------------

**Thank you so much for reading this :)**

**If you like it/want to read more, write a review, cause they motivate me to write more :D  
**


End file.
